


Art for Nagi_Schwarz's Story

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Digital Art, Domestic, Fanart, Harlequin Big Bang, Kid Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Radek has to care for his orphaned niece Katja and Evan seems the perfect nanny. Secrets, lies and adventures for everyone.





	Art for Nagi_Schwarz's Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949747) by [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz). 



> Created for the 2017 Harlequin Big Bang, for nagi_schwarz's excellent story.

 

The new nanny - Radek's in so much trouble

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/71f3/e3k6snrofz8ajdhzg.jpg)

_In  this version I forgot Evan's pink apron! Click through to see him wearing the apron :)_

 

 

 "Go!", Evan shouted

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/48b1/4yw5xcfwv603v5qzg.jpg)

 


End file.
